1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembling screwdriver, and more particular to a screwdriver with hexagonal socket holder design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver comprises a handle and an integral bit, and the bit is in either a cross or minus type head. The head can be made in various sizes. Therefore, people need to prepare a number of screwdrivers with different heads and sizes for different purposes. Other than economic inefficiency, they also take more space to store. For this reason, a screwdriver with replaceable bits are designed which has a unit handle and various types and sizes of screwdriver bits in a separated way, however, the screwdriver bits are easy to be misplaced and makes the whole unit useless. Further, hexagonal bolt and nut are used in various purposes, in many occasion, both screwdriver and hexagonal socket are used at same time, therefore, if a screwdriver also equipped with hexagonal socket is the most favorable tool, it corresponds not only economically, but also convenience.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide with a multi-purpose hand tool which functions as a screwdriver with various types and sizes of bits and as a socket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide with a multi-purpose hand tool which is easy to exchange the bits and takes less space to store.